Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.00\times 10^{-2})\times (1.00\times 10^{2})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.00\times 1.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.0 \times 10^{-2\,+\,2}$ $= 8.0 \times 10^{0}$